You Feel Like Home
by SneakySniper300
Summary: Years after their graduation from Beacon, Weiss has taken control over the Schnee Dust Company. When someone pays her an unexpected visit to her home, Weiss must call on the hunters and huntresses for help, only to find they have sent her old partner: Ruby. Now Ruby must protect the SDC leader and investigate into the mysterious visitor. WhiteRose and some Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring night on the campus of Beacon Academy, the premier academy of Vale. The sun had set long ago, but its ever-continuous heat remained in the air, creating a pleasant atmosphere as students walked to and from on the campus, taking in the peaceful night before the end of the year.

It had been almost a year to the date that the school came together, students and professors alike, to defeat Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick. The battle had been a hard-fought affair, finally ending as Cinder collapsed in a heap. Roman had tried to run away, but never made it far. Just as he thought he was clear, the Atlesian military showed up, cornering him and halting his escape. Kept under strict lock and key with heavy supervision, he wasn't escaping any time soon, General Ironwood saw to that.

By now, most of the students were retired for the evening, preferring to get the last bit of sleep they could before finals took away their last chance of sanity until the school year ended. From team RWBY's dorm room, a small desk lamp shone bright, illuminating the desk as Weiss continued her work late into the night.

Ice blue eyes quickly danced back and forth between the paper she was writing on and the book to her right. _Technically_ , the paper wasn't due for another week but Weiss had always been the top of her class. Nothing less than an A was acceptable for the heiress. Even as her teammates had already gone to bed, Weiss continued to work. She would not let herself get behind on her studies. _Not like last year_ , Weiss thought, shaking away the thought. _Ruby nearly made me miss the deadline on that Grimm report, the dolt. Had she just started studying when I told her to, I wouldn't have had to help her with that final._ Weiss let out a small sigh, a small frown on her face. _At least she's done much better this year.  
_

* * *

From her bed atop the bunk bed that she shared with Weiss, Ruby watched her teammate work, having been already written off as asleep by Weiss. It was true, Ruby had tried to go to sleep _twice_ that night, but with the stress of finals approaching and the sounds of Weiss' frustrated groans, sleep escaped Ruby. Quietly, she peered over the edge of her bed, watching the snow-white ponytail of her teammate bounce back and forth as she translated the information from the textbook to paper.

Across the room was Blake and Yang in the bottom bunk. It was after the Vytal festival tournament that they had finally gotten together. A small smile crept onto Ruby's face as she remembered her older sister nervously asking out Blake.

Blake had been sitting on her bed, reading one of her novels. Ruby was busy cleaning Crescent Rose after the first Vytal tournament they qualified for, taking home first place. There was little doubt that Ruby would take the tournament, she was quickly becoming one of the best huntresses in the school. Weiss had said she was off to Atlas to meet with her parents. Just as Ruby finished folding up her beloved sniper-scythe, Yang burst through the door, flowers in hand.

The sudden sound and consequent slam of the door against the wall drew a surprised shout from Ruby and a very annoyed grimace from Blake.

"Are those from another guy?" Blake asked. Yang quickly shook her head.

"Nope! These are for you Blakey!" Yang said, pushing the flowers into Blake's hands, forcing her to drop her book. "I, uh, wanted to know... Uh..." Yang stammered, a slight blush coming into her cheeks.

Blake's face quickly followed suit, starting to process what was happening. "Know what, Yang?" Blake said, a small smile on her face.

"If you would maybe like to accompany me to dinner Friday night?"

Dropping her head down, partly to smell the flowers and partly to hide the ever-growing blush, Blake smiled, "I'd love to."

A huge grin busted out onto Yang's face, "Really?! I mean, uh... Yeah, so we'll go around 7 then?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Blake responded, still smiling. With a quick hug to Blake, Yang jumped up and ran out the door, "She said yes! I've got a date!"

During all this, Ruby just sat a little dumbstruck, but smiling nonetheless. She was happy for her sister, Yang had told her all about her crush since before the dance their first year.

Back in the present day, Ruby felt a small pang in her heart. _Why can't I get Weiss' attention? I think she only sees me as her teammate sometimes._ Somehow, in the middle of her flashback, Ruby had missed Weiss put her homework away. Hearing the book close with an audible _thump_ , she quickly rolled to the side, hoping Weiss hadn't caught her watching. As the bathroom door closed shut, she breathed a out a sigh of relief. _Good, she didn't catch me. Maybe now I can finally go to sleep_. Even after the shower stopped, Ruby still couldn't sleep. Realizing Weiss would soon be out, she pretended to be asleep, a skill she learned from Yang to stay up late when the two sisters lived at home.

* * *

Shower done, teeth brushed, and pajamas on, Weiss quietly put her homework away. _Good, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Now I'm all caught up before the tests next week, unlike some people_. Weiss shot a look up to the bed above hers, noting the slow rise and fall of the sheets that were pulled up to the brunette's head. _Sleeping when she could have been finishing her report as well. Such a waste of time, the dolt_ , Weiss thought as she slipped under her own covers.

Gazing up, only one thought rose to above the others, _So why do I like her so much?_

 **A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. This is my first fan-fiction I've ever written so I know the writing is a little rough in some spots. I plan on writing more, just don't expect too frequent updates, I'm not a very fast writer. Leave a review to help me get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss sat at her mahogany desk, mulling over the most recent quarterly report. The numbers were up, sure, but not nearly enough. Not enough for Weiss. After she had taken over control of the company a little over three years ago, Weiss had been slowly working on improving the company's image as well as making it more profitable all the same.

The 23 year old put a hand to her head, brushing back a few strands of her perfect white hair, keeping her hand at her forehead. She could feel another headache coming on. _Great,_ she thought, _that makes four days now._ Weiss sat back in her chair, one that she was told was the top of the line ergonomic chair, allowing for any individual to sit comfortably for up to eight hours. It also just happened to be the most expensive on the market.

She thought back to her first year with the company, pushing aside the report for now. After her graduation from Beacon, Weiss returned home to Atlas to take a spot in the company. She didn't want to be thrust straight into command, neither had her father for that matter. Weiss wanted to work up to being CEO, to earn the respect of those that she would soon be leading. It hadn't taken her long to impress the board members and after only six months, her father stepped down and Weiss took control. With her new leadership position, Weiss set out to amend the past mistakes of the company.

After spending the last four years working with her Faunus teammate Blake, Weiss' opinions on the Faunus quickly changed. Her first order of business when she took command was to have humans and Faunus on equal grounds. Met at first with grumbling, both from the board and the company's employees, the policy quickly found favor. The company now boasted the highest employee satisfaction rates in Schnee Dust Company history. This, in turn, led to higher production sparked by an untapped Dust mine in Mistral. The company was turning over record quarters and everyone couldn't be happier. Except for one person.

Weiss sighed and stood up. It had been months since her last vacation day. She worked sixty, seventy hour weeks in her office, signing documents and enacting new policies. Not that it bothered her, she didn't have anyone close. Her parents had left on a Remnant-wide cruise vacation, leaving Weiss and her sister, Winter, in Atlas. Winter was of course, upset over Weiss' promotion instead of herself. Weiss saw to it that Winter had an important position in the company. Once she had been promoted to Chief Operating Officer, Winter had calmed down considerably.

Her old teammates from Beacon had gone on to lead very successful careers as huntresses. Blake and Yang were now living just outside Vale, happily engaged. Yang had taken up a position to help defend the city against the growing Grimm population. It had seemed as if they were dwindling but a lack of hunter forces in the area had allowed the Grimm to make a resurgence. Blake on the other hand, had taken up a more peaceful position, a professor at Beacon Academy. The job offered stability, the distinct lack of danger of death, and most importantly, continued access to Beacon's enormous library. Blake had said yes almost immediately after Ozpin laid out the offer.

But Ruby, well, Weiss hadn't heard from Ruby since a few months after their graduation. Weiss had traveled to Vale to celebrate Blake and Yang's engagement. All of their friends from Beacon, team JNPR and team CFVY, had been there in celebration. Even Sun and Neptune managed to make the trip to extend their congratulations.

They were enjoying a nice dinner with drinks when Ruby had walked in. Weiss looked up, mid-bite, at the battle-worn huntress. Yang had told her that she was going to be late as Ruby was another mission, but she hadn't expected the brunette to be this late. Gone were her red highlights, faded from a couple months in the field. Even in her dirty, torn combat attire, Weiss was struck by just how beautiful Ruby still was.

But of course, that was nearly two years ago by now. Weiss smiled at the pleasant memory of seeing Ruby again. The wedding was just around the corner, a week from now. Weiss had made sure that she would take her vacation days for the week leading up to the wedding. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Blake and Yang, and she was desperate to catch up. Shuffling the report and setting it neatly to the side, Weiss turned back to her computer. Reminders of important meetings for the next month were neatly organized on the large screen. Sending out a last email to the head manager of the Mistral mines, Weiss shut down her computer, grateful she'd be able to leave the office for the next week.

The buildings and people on the sidewalk passed by as Weiss stared out the back window of her town car. Headed home before she left for Vale that night, Weiss was deep in thought. The Mistral mines weighed heavy on her mind. They had a continuous stream of burn Dust flowing from the earth, but as of recently, production was facing troubles. When the mines were discovered, SDC quickly moved in, claiming the land and pushing the few inhabitants out. _I made absolute sure that they were reimbursed heavily for their troubles. Why would they start protesting now?_ Weiss thought to herself, the buildings becoming shorter as they moved out of the city.

Soon they were out of the heart of the city, out to the countryside where Weiss had her house built. It was nothing fancy, a simple two-story house with a spacious porch on the west side of her white house. The nearest home was over a mile away, which was perfect. Weiss preferred the quiet and privacy. Her driver pulled up into the drive, slowing the car to a halt. Weiss wasn't scheduled to leave until later that night so she dismissed her driver, instructing him to return in a few hours.

Weiss unlocked the front door, hanging up her coat on a nearby hook. Fall had finally started to make its presence known, a slight chill swept through the living room as she shut the door. The weather report she received earlier that morning had said they were even expecting snow as early as next week. Weiss made her way through the house, moving to the kitchen when a quiet noise caught her attention.

She came to a dead halt, just outside the kitchen's entrance. Her years at Beacon had taught her to listen to and track noises, just as any huntress should be able to do. Someone was in her house. Someone who was very unwelcome. Retrieving Myrtenaster from the hall closet near the front door, Weiss quietly approached the kitchen once more. It had been years since she had fought anyone or _anything_ and Weiss really wasn't looking forward to a fight right now.

Resolving to get rid of the threat, Weiss gave a small turn of the Dust barrel on her rapier, sending the clicking noise through the house. Weiss could hear the intruder's feet shuffle, likely preparing to strike as she rounded the corner. Quickly rounding the corner, Weiss quickly jumped backward as the assailant slashed at her with a knife. Recovering from the first attack, Weiss slashed back at the man who she now noted was wearing a Grimm mask. _But I thought the White Fang were disbanded, we made sure of it._ Her opponent dodged her attack, backing up into the room, bumping up against the far wall. Realizing he was far outmatched and cornered, the assassin made a desperate attempt, throwing the knife at Weiss while simultaneously pulling out a revolver.

Wide-eyed at the sudden attack, Weiss made a quick side step to dodge the blade. As the masked man brought his revolver up level, he fired. The first lodged into the wall behind her, too close for comfort. Throwing up a glyph in front of herself, the next four impacted safely into the glyph before it shattered. _It has been far too long since I've done this. I've lost my touch,_ Weiss thought, _Wait, that was only five shots. Revolvers have-_

The last shot from his revolver struck her, sending her in a small spin. _It's been a REALLY long time. Even with my aura, that still really hurt._ Recovering, she turned towards the now defenseless man and pierced the ground with Myrtenaster, sending a line of ice rushing towards his feet. Not reacting quickly enough, the ice struck the man, freezing both of his legs in place up to his place up to his knees. In a desperate attempt to free himself, he slammed his fist into the ice, recoiling in pain as the harsh ice remained solid.

Weiss smiled as she walked to the man. "Nobody attacks Weiss Schnee and gets away with it," she told the man, her smile dropping as she neared the assassin. "Now who are you and who sent you?"

"We're your worst nightmare. We will be everywhere you are," he said in a gruff voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small capsule and quickly bit into it. Weiss realized all too quickly what was happening, too late to stop him as the cyanide took its victim, his body falling limp at the waist.

Weiss stepped back from the now dead, failed, assassin. _He said 'we'. There's more after me?_ A broken window from the second story shook Weiss from her thoughts. Slowly climbing the steps to the second story, Myrtenaster in hand, Weiss scanned the hall. She carefully cleared each room in the hall; her office, the guest room, the bathroom, until only one remained. Weiss slowly opened the door to her room, ice blue eyes scanning the area. The cold draft from the broken window caught her attention once she determined the room was void of anyone but herself. She hastily moved towards the window, peering out into the field behind her house.

The sun was just starting to set and Weiss could just make out the shadow of a figure running to the tree line, quickly disappearing. Sighing, she set Myrtenaster against the wall, sure the house was clear now. She gritted her teeth, chastising herself for not being more careful. Standing to phone the police, something black on her white sheets caught her eye. Picking up the playing card, she turned it over. "An ace of spades?" she quietly whispered.

After being reassured the police were on their way, Weiss went to her office and sat at the desk in the corner of the room. Letting out a deep breath to calm herself, she pulled out her personal scroll in order to make a call to someone equally as important as the police. Swiping to 'Y' in her scroll's directory, she pressed the call button. _Someone is going to be very upset that I'll be late._

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the favorites/follows and the reviews. I hadn't originally planned on writing and updating so soon, but seeing the reaction to the first chapter got me really excited to write again. I'd like to know what you think of these short chapters. I don't write a whole lot yet so I prefer this shorter method, it'll allow me to update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N: (edited 10/13/15) There were some concerns about not knowing the point in time scenes take place. Assume present day (early fall, 2 years after graduation) unless otherwise noted after a line break. Hope this helps clear up some confusion.**

Weiss sat in her chair, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. _Sometimes it's nice being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company_ , she thought to herself. The _Frost_ , Weiss' personal air ship cut through the early morning air. She had wanted to leave right away but the police insisted on asking her a thousand questions that Weiss swore she answered a dozen times to a dozen different officers.

Of course they wanted a detailed account of the events that took place in her kitchen. So Weiss painstakingly recounted to a dozen different officers how she had heard the masked intruder in her home, defended herself against the attacks and watched as he took the cyanide.

Weiss sat back in her seat, feeling the comfortable leather envelope her as the pilot made his final approach into Vale. At the landing pad just outside of Vale, she would meet up with one of her drivers. From there, they would make the short trip to Blake and Yang's small home. _Where I will be welcomed with a bear hug and a very concerned Blake_. Weiss shuddered at the thought of the blonde's famous hugs. She wasn't the biggest fan of hugs; the CEO preferred her personal space.

So as her town car made its way to the small house on the outskirts of Vale, Weiss was lost in thought. _He had said 'We'. Then there was the person I saw running into the woods. These were trained killers sent after me._ Weiss watched the countryside zoom past, her destination was only about fifteen minutes from her designated landing pad. A small herd of cattle grazed lazily on the short grass of the field as their shepherd clothed in a plaid kilt watched over them. _Granted they weren't very GOOD trained killers._

The car came to a slow stop in front of a one-story home. A yellow and black motorcycle sat in the drive, freshly washed and waxed. _She does love Bumblebee_ , Weiss smiled. Stepping out of her town car, Weiss steeled herself for the onslaught she was about to receive. Reaching for the door knob, Weiss took a deep breath. Suddenly, the door flew open and a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling the white-haired woman into the house.

* * *

 _(about 30 seconds after Weiss' call with Yang)_

" _ **CRACK**_ " … "ting"

" _ **CRACK**_ " … "ting"

" _ **CRACK**_ " … "ting"

The 21-year old huntress smirked, folding away her sniper rifle. The bodies of three beowolves lay on the ground, near a large oak tree. To anyone standing near the girl, there wasn't a threat to be dealt with. The beowolves hadn't been bothering anyone; they just simply… existed. But to the red-head, they were stress relief.

Not even an hour before, Ruby had received a call. She was walking the forest outside of Mistral. The Grimm had been a big threat there over the last couple of years but nobody could quite figure out why. Ruby was determined to find out. So when her scroll buzzed, it came as a bit of a shock. She hadn't seen her older sister Yang since her engagement announcement. Yang had to have known she was busy, why would she be calling her?

"Hello?" Ruby answered with a slight note of worry in her voice.

"Ruby, where are you?" Yang responded quickly, a not-so-subtle hint of concern in the brawler's voice.

"I'm in the forest outside of Mistral. Yang, what's going on?"

A sigh was her only response.

"Yang? This is was clearly important; you know I've been busy. What's going on?"

"It's Weiss. She was attacked in her home. She's on her way over here and we want you here too," Yang finally admitted.

"You know I can't do that… I have to help the people of Mistral, Yang. I can't just pick up and leave, I know I'm close to figuring this out. Besides, I'll be coming home in a week in time for the wedding."

"Ruby, you know I wouldn't usually be this concerned over someone breaking into Weiss' place, you know she can handle herself…" Yang trailed off. Ruby picked up on it almost immediately.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Ruby, Weiss said this wasn't just a break in. They were waiting for her. It was two trained men, waiting to ambush her. She's lucky she has her training from Beacon. Blake is concerned and so am I," Yang said, a heavy sigh escaping. "Blake and I can't protect her."

"Can't you just contact Ozpin or something?" Ruby questioned, "I'm sure he knows plenty of hunters that would be willing to look into it."

"We already talked to Weiss about that. She doesn't trust anyone to help her outside of us and JNPR," Yang continued, "and JNPR is out taking care of a large Deathstalker that's been terrorizing a small village." After a few seconds, Yang added quietly, "Besides, Ozpin already recommended that you were to come home. You've been gone a long time Ruby." A distinct tone of sadness fell over Yang's voice.

Ruby frowned, thoughts running a mile a second. She was needed, here in Mistral, where the Grimm seemed to be growing every day. _But on the other hand, it has been awhile since I've been home… Well, Yang's couch._ A small smile crept onto her face. "Alright Yang, I'll be back within a couple days. Can Ozpin send someone out here to take over for me?"

A laugh erupted from the other side of the scroll. "Oh Ruby, it'll take a full team to replace you out there. We'll see you soon." The call ended with a _click_. Ruby pocketed the small device and started the small trek back to her base camp

 _I guess it would be nice to see Blake and Yang before the big day_ , Ruby smiled. In truth, Ruby was looking forward to the wedding. She was so happy when they finally announced their engagement, despite her being out on another long mission. She had asked for a short term of leave from their mission from her squad leader. After consideration (and a very convincing puppy-eyed look), Ruby was granted leave for three days. The only terms was that Ruby help finish clearing a sector of the marshlands that were said to be a hot spot for Grimm activity. Ruby agreed immediately, despite knowing it would be a boring patrol.

It was only after killing off what seemed to be the two hundredth beowolf that Ruby finally boarded the air ship back to Vale. The battle had been taxing on the young huntress, physically and mentally. She was forced to watch as one of the young hunters in her group was overrun, powerless to stop the beowolves attacking him. He was on his first mission as a full-fledged hunter. As soon as the air ship had taken off, Ruby passed out, far too exhausted to stay awake. Her sleep on the way back to Vale had been restless, nightmares of the young hunter replaying in her head. It wasn't until she had arrived to Blake and Yang's home that she finally started to relax. It wasn't until she saw _her_ that she completely relaxed; her white haired ex-partner always seemed to have that cooling effect to Ruby.

* * *

 _(a few months after their graduation)_

It struck Ruby how much she missed her old partner as soon as she saw her at the table. She looked a little tired, but Ruby guessed that was from working so hard at her father's company. It had only been a few months since they last said goodbye a week after graduation. Ruby was to pursue a job being a full-time huntress, travelling the world to help those in need. It was exactly what she had set out to do from the very beginning of their time at Beacon. Weiss was to move back to Atlas and take a job at Schnee Dust Company. It was exactly what her future had been laid out as from the very beginning of her life.

So seeing Weiss, mid-bite, again after a few months apart, Ruby's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't forgotten the night before Weiss was to leave that the two had spilled their feelings for each other. Judging by the ever-growing blush on Weiss' face, Ruby noted that Weiss hadn't forgotten either. Excusing herself to the shower to clean up, Ruby quickly made her way down the hall, away from the white-haired girl.

Joining the large table of friends some time later, Ruby felt at home again. It had been awhile since Ruby had enjoyed the company of her friends; the life of a roving huntress was a busy, solitary one. Just as quickly as she had arrived anywhere, they were already packing up again, off to help some other village or some other group. So it wasn't until her older sister snapped her out of her thoughts that Ruby remembered her present company.

"So Ruby, how's the mission been going?" her older sister beamed from next to her, wrapping her in a big side hug.

"Oh, come on Yang. You know I can't give you any details," the younger sister responded, "Just know it's been… It's been going well."

Yang raised an eyebrow at the younger girl's pause, but a subtle nudge from her fiancée told her not to bring it up. _I know something happened; I'll just have to ask later_ , Yang thought. "Well, it's good to have you back, sis!" she exclaimed, squeezing her sister tighter before letting her go. The rest of the table echoed the sentiment. "There's plenty to eat so dig in!"

Ruby smiled at her before nodding slightly, adding some food to her untouched plate as the others were just starting to finish. "Congrats by the way Yang, I don't think I ever got to formally say so," Ruby said, scooping some potatoes onto her plate while grabbing several cookies of a large platter. "And welcome to the family Blake!" Ruby beamed.

"Thank you Ruby," the Faunus replied, "I'm glad to be so welcomed."

Weiss simply sat quietly across the table, a continuous light blush across her cheeks. Thoughts of the last night spent between the two partners danced in her head.

… _I really like you Weiss, I have for years. I've just been too nervous to tell you…_

… _Oh, Ruby. I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay? ..._

… _I'm sorry, Weiss. But this is what I've always wanted to do and I have the perfect opportunity to go out and help people…_

… _I understand. Then can we just have tonight? Together? …_

… _I'd like that Weiss…_

Weiss' blush only intensified as she remembered Ruby asleep, cuddled into her side as the movie they had been watching rolled into its credits.

" –busy, but would you be my maid of honor?" Weiss snapped out of her memories, grateful for the distraction. Collecting herself, Weiss finally replied, "I'm sorry, what did you say Blake?"

"I said, I know that you're busy, but would you be my maid of honor?" Blake smiled warmly.

Weiss simply gave a small nod and smile, "I'd be honored Blake."

Yang quickly piped up, "Well I know Ruby will be my side! Right, Ruby?" Yang pulled her sister into another side-hug; the constant highly affectionate trait of Yang's once again presenting itself.

"Of course, Yang! I can't wait!" Ruby beamed back, pulling the blonde closer.

The rest of the night had passed quietly, with each group (including one very drunk Nora, held up by Ren) extending their congratulations once again as they exited the home. The rest of the night had belonged to team RWBY, catching up with each other over drinks (minus Ruby, who quote: "would never touch the stuff").

* * *

 _(back to present day)_

 _It was a wonderful night_ , Ruby thought to herself, packing up a few belongings before heading out for a nearby airfield. _That is, until the next day._ Ruby sighed, walking along a small path, Crescent Rose tucked securely behind her back. Never know when you'll need your weapon.

"This is going to be rough," the red head said out loud, drawing up her bag a little closer. "It's only been two years since I ran away from her."

 **A/N: Another chapter down. I thought about going to longer chapters as many of you have suggested, but I really like the format I'm in right now. As for the story, updates might come slower for a little while. I've had a few days off from work which is why I started this story. Bear with me and I'll keep updating as I can find the time to write. Big shout out to my friend below who's been editing this story for me. Keep leaving reviews guys, it's super helpful.**

 **E/N:** **"Hey, readers! I hope you're all enjoying my friend's amazing story, I know I am! I'm AWriter93, and this is my first time as a Beta for a story! I hope I'm catching things well, so there are no big mistakes. (Not that there were any in the first place!) Shameless plug, I write some Rizzles and SwanQueen stuff, so if that's your cup of tea, feel free to check it out! Otherwise, enjoy this awesome story. We're all in for a treat!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Blake and Yang's house stood in front of her. The trip back to Vale had taken longer than expected, due to some unforeseen storms. By the time the redhead had arrived, the sun had long since hidden beyond the horizon. Ruby pulled out her scroll, the bright blue light nearly blinding in the dark. _Great, two in the morning_ , Ruby thought to herself. _At least everyone will be asleep by now_.

Ruby repositioned the bag on her shoulder and walked up the small drive to the front door. Counting over the first three larger rocks in the rock bed in front of the house, Ruby picked up the fourth. The spare key Yang hid specifically for Ruby was stuck to the underside. Unlocking the front door, Ruby quietly opened and closed the front door, making sure to re-lock it. Taking off her boots, thankful for the chance to relax, Ruby strolled from the home's entrance to the large couch she was oh so familiar with.

Ruby set her bag and Crescent Rose down at the foot of the couch. Plopping down, Ruby let out a sigh. If there was such a small thing to be grateful for as a couch, Ruby was beyond thankful. Yang always had the best eye for fashion and decorating, and the huge leather couch that doubled as a bed was no exception. It had been expensive, but Ruby made sure to remind her older sister that it was worth every Lien.

"Hello, couch. I've missed you so." In her tired state and the faintly star-lit living room, Ruby had missed the extra presence in the room.

"Hello, Ruby. Welcome back," Weiss said quietly. Ruby jumped at Weiss' greeting.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted as she bolted up right, but quickly dropped her voice remembering the time, "What are you still doing up?"

"Yang asked me to make sure you arrived when we realized you were going to be late. Blake and Yang turned in about an hour ago."

"Oh, well thank you. But if it's ok with you, I'm going to get some sleep. It was a bit of a rocky flight." Ruby said quietly, laying down and turning over to face the back of the couch.

Weiss nodded, "Alright. Good night Ruby." Weiss stood up, making her way to the guest room. Ruby closed her eyes, grateful to not be sleeping outside in a tent anymore. Just as sleep was about to take over the young huntress, Weiss whispered back into the quiet, dark room, making her words seem to Ruby as if they were being shouted through a megaphone.

"I missed you Ruby."

* * *

As Ruby woke up, the smell of something delicious cooking flooded her senses. A small smile broke out on her face. "What you cooking for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Ruby it's one o'clock. We're making lunch!" Yang called back.

"What? You mean you didn't wake me up for breakfast? I **LOVE** when you make breakfast," Ruby frowned, making her way to the kitchen.

"Well you seemed like you were pretty peaceful sleeping there," Yang smiled as her younger sister entered the kitchen. Yang put down the spatula she was holding, embracing Ruby in a big hug. "Oh I missed you so much Ruby!" The blonde let Ruby go, reaching back for her spatula. "Grilled cheese and cookies?"

"Yes please!" Ruby giggled, pulling out a plate from the cabinet by her head. Taking her lunch to the small table in the kitchen, Ruby sat down and dove into her melted cheese lunch. "So where is everyone?" Ruby asked, taking another bite.

Yang sat down with her own grilled cheese and a much smaller pile of cookies. "Well Blake had to go to Beacon to lecture. I haven't seen Weiss today. She left me a message saying she was being called back to Atlas to deal with something in the company."

Ruby only gave a small nod as she finished her sandwich, starting into the very generous pile of chocolate chip cookies set in front of her. "So I'm guessing she doesn't think she needs protection then?"

Yang frowned a little, but quickly reverted to her bubbly self. "Well she seems to, but I know someone needs to be there to look into this assassin group."

"And you want me to travel to Atlas to join her?"

"Please?" Yang beamed at her sister, adding some puppy-dog eyes for effect.

Ruby sighed and stood up after scarfing down the last of the cookies. "You and those damn purple eyes. How can I say no to that face?" she smiled. Ruby walked to the living room, picking up Crescent Rose. "How much time do I have to get there? I really don't want to eat and dash on you," she called back to the kitchen.

"Oh, you have a few hours at least. Weiss did say she'd be in meetings with an alert security team," Yang said, joining her sister. She smiled as she watched Ruby look over her beloved scythe. "Need time to clean up?"

Ruby gave a small smile, "Yeah, my baby hasn't had a good maintenance session in at least a week."

"Well make sure to lock up when you leave. I have to some stuff I have to pick up in town," the blonde said, picking up her helmet. "Make sure you're there by four," she said, closing the door behind her.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Ruby called out after Yang, making her way to the basement stairs. The house had only a small basement which Yang repurposed into a workshop for Ruby. On the one condition that Ruby kept her Ember Celica looking pristine whenever she was in town.

* * *

Yang made her way to one of her favorite markets in all of Vale. The local farmers always held a small gathering once a week near the docks. Blake was always a big fan of the locally grown produce and the fresh tuna from Vacuo. Filling her bag with a few exceptionally large tomatoes and bell peppers, Yang moved over to the tuna. A few men were tossing fish off a boat nearby to be stacked into a stand. It was quite the sight to be seen as a few people stopped to watch the display of a practice that was starting to become rarer and rarer as more factories were sprouting up all around Atlas.

Yang broke her attention away as the last fish was unloaded from the boat. Yang turned up towards the sun, enjoying the weather on an unseasonably warm day for fall. _Not that I'm going to complain. I wonder if Blake will be napping outside when I get home_. Yang smiled at the thought of her fiancée curled up on their backyard deck in the sun.

Picking out a decent sized fish to take home, Yang paid the young man behind the stand and turned to walk back to Bumblebee. Lost in thought, Yang didn't even notice the guy walking in the opposite direction. Bumping shoulders with the stranger, Yang began to panic, worrying about the fish and produce she just spent a solid day's pay on. After making sure they were secure, she turned towards the man she just ran into.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

The guy smiled, giving his shoulder a small rub. He was young, maybe only twenty. He was a few inches taller than Yang and just as strong by the looks of it. His sandy brown hair was cut short and brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His scroll was in his hand, a faint voice asking where he was. "Oh no, it's alright. I wasn't paying too much attention myself." The man gave a small smile then turned around and continued his walk and his call.

 _Well I had better get home. Blake should be home soon. Maybe I can catch her before her nap for some fun_ , Yang thought to herself with a big smile as she loaded up Bumblebee.

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the area behind him as he watched the blonde brawler walk away. The voice at his ear caught his attention again.

"Bole, was that her or not?" the voice asked, a little too impatiently.

"Yeah, it's her. I'd recognize her… Ahem, hair anywhere," Bole replied.

"Good. Now we know she's still in close contact with her old team. That is, if your source is to be believed."

Bole huffed out in annoyance, "Come on, he was right about when she'd be at her house the last time, right? He swears he saw her with the blonde at the house."

"Well is she still with them?"

"No, my informant said he saw her leaving early this morning. Said she was on the way towards the air ship landing pads when he lost the car. Think she's heading back to Atlas?"

"Most likely. SDC is having a large board meeting today. Something about unveiling another product and most likely bringing up your last attempt," the voice in the scroll hissed.

Bole winced a little at the reprimanding voice, "Yeah, sorry about that Sienna. At least she didn't spot me."

"That's assuming you were quick enough," the voice said, a sense of bitterness present.

"Hey, I'm not the one who failed. I was only there to take out Brandeis," Bole said, trying to defend himself as he approached the car waiting for him. Stepping in and closing the door, Bole closed his scroll and turned to the other passenger. "That _coward_ just did it before I could."

Sienna gave him a smirk, pulling out a pistol and holding it to Bole's face. "And you failed your job just as Brandeis did." Bole panicked, staring down the barrel of the gun at Sienna. The usual black silencer at the end of the silver handgun stared back.

"I do not tolerate failure," Sienna said coolly, squeezing the trigger.

"Wait, Sienna! Wait a min-"His words cut short as he slumped down in the seat. Pulling out a small cloth, Sienna wiped down the weapon. Failure was unacceptable and some hired gun that couldn't do a simple job was only going to hold her back. "Should have done it myself," she quietly said to herself.

Knocking twice on the window, the driver opened the door for her. Turning her attention to the driver, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills. Handing him the Lien, she motioned inside the vehicle as she shut the door. "Dispose of him. Dispose of the car. Leave town, don't come back for a few days."

Sienna walked down the street, towards the docks. _I'm sure one of the captains won't mind lending me their boat_. Swiping an apple from a stand as she passed, Sienna turned towards the fishing boats. _I do have plenty of work ahead_.

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm so sorry everyone! I've been incredibly busy lately and haven't had any time to write. It was a little tough to get back into it but I'll do my best to get more uploaded by the end of the week. What does everyone think of the OC villain? Small details from the story will be important later. Leave reviews about what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

As her chartered air ship sped over the water that separated Atlas from Vale, Ruby glanced at her scroll. The numbers flashed back at her touch, indicating it was shortly before four in the afternoon. _Well good. She'll be out from her meetings soon,_ Ruby thought to herself. Pausing in her thoughts for a second, she pulled up the messaging function of her scroll. Swiping down to W, Ruby sent off a quick message to Weiss.

" _I'm on my way to Atlas now. I will be arriving in about ten minutes. Meet me at the coffee shop near your office? –Ruby"_

After making sure her message was sent, Ruby pocketed her scroll, in turn focusing her attention to her weapon at her side. The young huntress gave her prized sniper scythe another look over. The hour she spent in the workshop in Yang's basement allowed Ruby to give Crescent Rose a much needed tune up. The chambering mechanism was sticking ever so slightly and it seemed like the magazine seemed to catch every once in a while. Ruby sighed, disappointed she had let Crescent Rose fall into such a disarray. Making promises to herself to take better care of her weapon, Ruby's scroll buzzed. The redhead pulled her scroll out again, glancing at the screen.

" _Of course. I just have a few things to take care of and I'll be right there. I will see you then."_

Ruby looked out the window of the airship, remembering how the tall Atlesian business skyscrapers were so vastly different than the villages she was helping protect out in Mistral. As the airship made its drop down to the landing pad, Ruby secured her scroll and stood up. Making sure Crescent Rose was secure on her back; Ruby braced herself as the airship touched down.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Ruby said quietly to herself, stepping out into the cool sunlight of Atlas, setting out for the coffee shop.

* * *

Weiss hit 'send' for her response to Ruby's message. In truth, she didn't have anything super important to deal with at the moment. _Sure, there's some important investors waiting on the results of the newest Dust particle accelerator, but they've waited a few years already, what's an extra day?_ Weiss thought to herself. Resolving to respond to a few pressing emails, Weiss sat at her large mahogany desk. Giving the mouse to her computer a shake, the large screen that sat to her side woke up. The screensaver of the SDC logo bouncing from border to border gave way to a picture of Weiss and the rest of team RWBY.

It was the night of the engagement party, after all the guests had gone home. The four girls were gathered around one side of the table, Yang holding the camera at arm's length, capturing everyone's happy faces. Blake giving her new fiancée a kiss on the cheek, Ruby up next to Weiss, squeezing up closely to fit within the picture's small frame. Something within Weiss fluttered as she remembered the feeling of Ruby right at her side, the slight smell of strawberries flooding her memories. White hair fluttered about her face as Weiss shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

"Now is not the time to be reminiscing. There's business at hand," Weiss announced to no one in particular. Collecting her scroll and coat, Weiss left her office, closing the door and locking it behind her. Stepping outside of the SDC headquarters brought on a chill even worse than the morning. Weiss simply pulled the coat around her shoulders a little tighter as she watched people shiver, running to and fro to stay warm. If her semblance gave her anything, Weiss was glad it was the tolerance for cold. It wasn't always this cold in Atlas around this time of year, but then again, when did the weather ever cooperate for Weiss.

Weiss walked down the sidewalk towards the coffee house. It was only a couple of blocks from her office, so she told her security team at the front door to stay behind. She didn't think anyone would come after her in the middle of the street at this time of the day. There would be far too many witnesses and soon, she'd have one of the strongest huntresses backing her up. Not to mention the comfort that Myrtenaster gave her at her side.

But even with all this in mind, Weiss still took the occasional look over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk. She'd have been lying to herself if she said that the attack didn't bother her. On her way back to Atlas that morning, she had been going over the last couple of months trying to figure out what she might have done that would have provoked such a reaction.

 _Sure, there's always my family name, that's always been cause for such actions_ , Weiss thought, passing by a young couple sitting on a bench, holding hands. _Maybe someone's unhappy with the new precedent I've set for the Faunus. No… I don't think that would be it. People seemed pretty happy once that took effect._ Weiss let out a small sigh in frustration, looking up at the sign hanging over her head.

Jasmine's Coffee House

Serving Atlas with the a Bright Smile

OPEN

Weiss smiled a little. She often frequented the small store on the long nights she spent at the office. It might not have the fancy names as those other chain coffee shops, but it certainly had the family-friendly environment Weiss longed for since she was a small child. Pushing the door open, Weiss stepped inside the small building, the scent of coffee beans hitting her like a wall.

The first thing Weiss noticed was how packed the place was. _It's never this busy, even during the rush hours in the morning_ , Weiss thought, walking to the small line at the register. Weiss watched as the owner Jasmine, a rabbit Faunus, took the orders, calling them out to a clearly stressed out teenager running back and forth, filling them as fast as she could. After a few minutes of waiting in line, Weiss stepped up to the counter, a small smile on face.

Without looking up from the cash drawer as she sorted a few Lien, Jasmine recited the greeting Weiss had already heard several times since coming in. "Welcome to Jasmine's Coffee House, where we serve every custo- Oh! Hello Weiss!" Jasmine exclaimed, finally looking up and recognizing one of her favorite customers. Weiss gave her a bigger smile, "Hello Jasmine. You seem awfully busy today."

"Yes, there was a huge crowd that came in about twenty, no, thirty minutes ago," the owner responded, glancing at the clock. "What can I get for you Weiss?"

"Two coffees, please," Weiss paused for a moment, "One with five sugars and one cream." Weiss handed over the Lien as Jasmine called out her order to the teenager working the machines behind the counter, nearly at wit's end. Weiss frowned a little, before reaching into her bag again.

"Here, you both are working hard. The two of you deserve something for it," Weiss said, handing Jasmine the Lien, designated as a tip. Jasmine quickly counted the money, eyes going wide.

"Weiss! This isn't necessary, it's far more than even the cost of the coffee," Jasmine said, hands shaking slightly at the generous amount of Lien.

Weiss simply smiled as the teen brought up two cups of coffee, "Just make sure to keep up the good work and to split that evenly." Weiss nodded her thanks to the young girl who handed her the order, making her way to a small table in the back of the store by a window. She watched quietly as Jasmine gave the teen half the tip, who lit up with big eyes. The two women behind the counter smiled to each other, spirits rejuvenated as another crowd made its way into the store.

Weiss pulled out her scroll as she took a sip of coffee. Pulling up a local news article on a website, Weiss read silently for a little while, always looking up every so often for a glimpse of red. After a few minutes of reading, the small bell of the front door rang out, pulling Weiss' attention from the screen. "Ruby," Weiss said quietly, her heart fluttering a little. Ruby gave the store a quick scan, finding Weiss at the back. Weiss swallowed hard, setting her scroll down as Ruby walked to her.

As Ruby took her seat opposite Weiss, she spoke up quietly. "It's nice to see you again, Weiss. You know, when it's not two in the morning." She picked up her coffee, taking a long drink.

"Five sugars and one cream, right? I hope your coffee tastes haven't changed too much," Weiss said. Ruby gave a small nod as she set the cup down.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a cup of coffee this good. I don't always get time out in the field," the redhead responded, taking a glance around the room. "How've you been Weiss?"

"Well other than being attacked in my own house, fairly well. The company has been quite busy lately which means I've been busy. I've already apologized to Blake and Yang since they decided to postpone their wedding due to these… circumstances," Weiss said, frowning a little. "And I'm sorry that I drug you away from helping those people."

Ruby waved her hand, dismissing Weiss' concerns. "Don't worry about them. I talked to Yang on my way home. She said they completely understand and were more than willing to help you," Ruby said. "Do you have somewhere private we can discuss what happened? I don't want anyone listening in on what happened."

Weiss nodded, "Sure, we can go back to my office or my house. It should be cleaned up by now."

"Why don't we go to your house? I'd like to look around if it's ok with you," the huntress said, knocking back the last of her coffee. Weiss followed suit, standing with scroll in hand, calling for a driver. "I'll have someone come pick us up."

Ruby stood up, readjusting the weapon at her back. The two made their way toward the front door when a voice shouted after them, "Wait!"

Weiss and Ruby both stopped, looking back towards the source of the shout. Weiss smiled a little as the young teen stepped out from behind the counter, running up to her.

The young girl held out her hand, shaking Weiss' hand when she held up her own. "I just wanted to thank you myself for what you did before," the teen said, a huge grin on her face. "That was very generous of you."

Weiss' smile grew, nodding, "What's your name again?"

"Carmine."

Weiss shook her hand, "Well Carmine, thank you for the coffee. You and Jasmine keep up the hard work. I do enjoy this place," the white haired woman said.

"Will do, thank you again Weiss," Carmine said, before hurrying back to her post behind the counter. Weiss turned to walk out the door, pulling it open to allow Ruby to exit. Following her, Weiss stepped out onto the sidewalk, watching as her company's car pulled up the curb. The driver came to a stop, quickly stepping out of the car to open the back door for Weiss. Weiss stepped inside and Ruby followed behind her. Door shut and back behind the wheel, the driver looked back.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Back to my house, thank you Edward."

The driver gave a brief nod before turning his attention back forward. Ruby looked over at Weiss, a look of confusion on her face. "What was that back in the coffeehouse?"

Weiss looked past Ruby at the front door of the coffee shop, following it with her eyes as it slowly disappeared behind the window, pulling her to look at Ruby. "Oh, just someone who was grateful I suppose."

* * *

On their way out of the bustling city, the two made idle small talk, neither really wanting to say much until they arrived at the house. When they finally arrived, Weiss led Ruby through the house. Starting from the front door and leading into the kitchen, Weiss recounted the attack on her life. Ruby was mostly quiet, listening intently, taking in details. _She's become so much more serious since I last saw her_ , Weiss thought as they moved upstairs to the bedroom.

After they had finished the short tour, Ruby excused herself to scout out the rest of the house. She had wanted to make sure nothing was left behind that the police might have missed. This left Weiss by herself in the kitchen, sitting at the table. She would have been lying if she had said the meetings all afternoon weren't exhausting and the one cup of coffee she had wasn't helping any.

Eventually giving up, she got up and set out to make herself more coffee. As the machine worked at making her drink, Weiss listened quietly as she noted Ruby's footsteps move from room to room. After several minutes, Ruby made her way back downstairs and sat opposite Weiss.

"I didn't find anything so I'd say the house is safe," Ruby said, looking at Weiss as she sipped from her mug, "But I wouldn't stay here if I were you."

Setting down the mug, Weiss responded, "Well the only other place I'd feel safe would be at Yang's and I don't want to intrude on them anymore than I have to."

Ruby nodded, thinking for a minute. "Well, then I guess I could stay here while we figure out who these people are. It'll be just like old times." Ruby gave a small laugh that seemed a little too forced for Weiss' taste.

"I suppose it is. Feel free to take any of the guest rooms upstairs." Ruby gave her a small nod, not moving to take her bag upstairs. Weiss spoke up again, "I do want to thank you Ruby. I don't know that I could do this by myself."

"It's okay, Weiss. I'd do the same if it were anyone else," the redhead said, a small smile on her face. "I guess this gives a chance to catch up, huh? How've you been?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy with some Dust technology that has a lot of people excited. But it comes with the job after all. Have you made much progress with that village in Mistral?"

Ruby sighed, "Not much. For some reason, the Grimm there seems to replenish whatever we take out. Lately there's been fewer, but not nearly enough for my tastes." Ruby was quiet for a while before talking again, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I almost forgot what it's like to just be able to relax. It's been a long time."

Weiss frowned, the thought on Ruby's mind the same as hers. She knew the last time Ruby had left the field was for Blake and Yang's engagement party. She had talked about losing a hunter in the field. She hadn't said anything at the time, but Weiss knew it weighed heavily on her mind.

The two sat in silence for a while, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Weiss spoke up. "How have you been doing yourself Ruby? I'm sure that much responsibility can be tough. And we haven't really talked since, well…" Weiss trailed off, not wanting to bring up what had happened between the two.

Ruby's eyes snapped up from where they were looking at the table. Silver eyes glared into light blue eyes. "I've been fine."

Weiss recoiled a bit at the sudden change in demeanor from the younger girl. "I'm sorry, I just got so busy after you left, I didn't have much time to myself."

Ruby only shook her head, "Blake and Yang made time to call. Even JNPR had made it out once to visit and help out. You were the only one from school who hadn't tried to contact me while I was out in Mistral."

Weiss looked down at her mug, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I just- I couldn't bring myself to call you after our last talk. It was just… Too hard."

"Too hard? What do you mean 'too hard'? You've been here in Atlas, living the fancy CEO life! Fancy clothes and fancy food, all while I was sleeping in tents and fighting the Grimm?!" Ruby was yelling at this point. Ruby could hear quiet cries across from her, so she lowered her voice. "You don't think it was hard hearing about how successful and happy you were when I still love you?"

Weiss looked up suddenly, tears streaking down her face. "Y-you what?"

"Weiss, I still love you. Well, at least part of me does. But I still haven't forgiven you, not after the last time." Ruby stood up, making her way to the front door, grabbing her belongings on the way. "I'll make sure someone is sent here to guard the place. Just in case someone decides to try something." Weiss called out something to Ruby; she thought she asked her to stay. Being on the verge of tears told the young huntress that she had better leave now. Closing the door behind her as Weiss yelled out a desperate plea for Ruby to stay and talk, Ruby took off back towards Atlas, as fast her semblance and legs could carry her.

* * *

(the night of the engagement party, three months after graduation)

It was after everyone had left and the movie the two women were watching had long since finished. Ruby was sleeping, curled into Weiss' side. Not that Weiss minded any bit. She knew that Ruby had to have been exhausted. She had been on week long missions while at Beacon for tests. She could only imagine what a couple months would do to someone.

Weiss looked down to the sleeping huntress as she slept with a small smile on her face. Of course the day was all about Blake and Yang, but Weiss had to tell someone that she was going to be taking the CEO position soon. She debated long and hard about waking the redhead, to tell her the good news but decided that the poor girl needed some good rest. Instead, Weiss opted to join her. Resting her own head a top Ruby's, Weiss closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

The next morning, Weiss awoke in a bed and not the couch she remembered falling asleep on. The sun was filtering through the blinds covering the windows, illuminating the bedroom. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could just make out the form of Ruby gathering up her things. Looking to her side, Weiss saw that the covers had been pulled aside on the opposite side of the bed.

"How exactly did we get to this bed? I'm pretty sure we were on the couch last night."

Ruby looked back at Weiss, smiling. "Yeah, you looked a little uncomfortable when I woke up in the middle of the night. So I picked you up and took you in here." Ruby shouldered the small satchel bag that she carried since becoming a full-fledged huntress. It held a few personal items as well as some special ammo magazines gifted to her from Weiss.

Weiss sighed, watching Ruby as she finished collecting her stuff. "Ruby, are you absolutely sure you can't stay? I uh, I'm taking the CEO position." Ruby looked over at her and smiled. Weiss continued, "You wouldn't have to keep working, you could stay with me and do whatever you wanted! You could work on all the weapons you wanted. Stay with me Ruby."

Ruby frowned, "That's great and all Weiss, but you know I've wanted to do this since before Beacon. I want to help people; it's all I've ever wanted to do."

"Ruby, I love you. All I want to do is protect you," Weiss said.

Ruby let out a short laugh, "Weiss, I'm a licensed huntress! What could possibly happen?"

"I just, I just don't want to see what happened to your mother happen to you. She was a huntress too, far longer than you have been."

The redhead's jaw dropped, "H-how dare you bring her up like that? Weiss, I can't believe you would do that." Tears were building at the edge of her eyes.

Weiss stood up out of the bed, moving towards Ruby to embrace her. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sorry."

"Don't bother, Weiss," holding up a hand to stop the white haired girl, clearly upset with herself. "Just... Don't." Ruby turned and walked out the bedroom, Weiss quickly following, begging her to stay. As Ruby grabbed the knob on the front door, Weiss reached out for Ruby's other hand.

"Please Ruby, please stay. I'm sorry!" Ruby pulled her hand out of her grip.

"No Weiss, you crossed a line you can't just walk back over," she said quietly, then turned and opened the door. Walking out the door, Ruby called back over her shoulder, "Goodbye Weiss," and shut the door.

Weiss fell to her knees, crying freely now. A single rose petal lay on the ground in front of her. Weiss picked it up and held it close. A noise behind her made Weiss turn and see Blake and Yang in their pajamas standing in the room. Blake kept her calm and collected demeanor while Yang had one that struck fear into Weiss' heart.

Yang spoke first, "What did you do?!"

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I finally wrote a longer chapter for those who requested it. So Ruby and Weiss finally had a real conversation. I know people wanted it so I thought I'd get it out sooner than later. Leave a review on what you think! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up some time this week. I should also make note, thanks to my roommate for editing chapter 4. My regular editor AWriter93 is back for this one.**


End file.
